our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette
Bridgette labeled the Soulful Surfer was a camper on Total Drama Island and was a member of the Screaming Gophers. She returned as a cast mate on Total Drama Action and was a member of the Killer Grips. She again qualified for Total Drama World Tour, and was on the Team Unbeatable Warriors. She made a cameo appearance on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and later returned for Total Drama All-Stars. She made a cameo on Total Drama Underdogs, and is confirmed to compete in the future season, Total Drama SuperStars, were she will be placed on the Killer Gophers. Total Drama Island Bridgette came to Total Drama to have fun, and meat new people. She quickly built relationships with other campers, but someone of that was thrown away when Alejandro started to crush on her. In PaintBall War, Alejadnro tried to hook up with her, despite being on different teams, and even though she resisted, she was charmed. The two got together, however, this resulted to Alejandro's elimination. After that, Bridgette stayed strong, and kept playing a strong game, and made friendships with people like Duncan and Gwen. In the end, Alejandro returning lead to her downfall, were she placed seventh place. Total Drama Action Bridgette returned, along with other favorites, mostly to spend more time with Alejandro. However, unintentionally, Lindsay flirted with Alejandro, making it seem like Alejandro was cheating, which resulted into Bridgette, along with others, voting him out. After it was announced, it was revealed that Bridgette was tricked, making it hard for her to trust the others. After that she flew under the radar, and eventually got eight place. Total Drama World Tour Bridgette came back once again, and during the challenge, got placed on Team Unbeatable Warriors. However, she was on a team with two of he very few enemies, Heather and Noah. In the end, he team threw the first challenge to eliminate her, which lead to her getting sixteenth place. Total Drama Revenge of the Island Bridgette, along with the rest of the original cast, didn't compete in this season. She made a cameo at the beginning the season on the boat, dancing with Alejandro, right before the original cast showed. She also made another cameo later in the season, were she helped Chris demostarte the challenge. Total Drama All-Stars Bridgette returned as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. She started out kinda sad being separated from her boyfriend, Alejandro, but quickly made an alliance with Lindsay, Mike, Dawn, and Cameron. She went through pre-merge smoothly with her alliance, helping eliminate people, but not getting much blood on her hands, however once merge happened she had bigger problems on her hands. Mike, aka Mal, pushed Lindsay into Alejandro secretly, making them kiss. Watching it made her remember Total Drama Action were people spreaded rumors of Alejandro cheating, that she assumed false. She quickly went on a mission to get both out, and she succeed with Alejandro early. However, Lindsay managed to slightly gain her trust, when Bridgette found "Mals Greatest Hits", a DVD Chris planted for her to find, were she discovered Mal. She quickly made up with Lindsay, however with Mal winning immunity, and being able to pick who left, he decided to send Bridgette home. However, Lindsay used the Golden Chris Head to save her, unfortunately, Mal's second choice was Lindsay, sending her home. Bridgette then succeeded in eliminating Mal next, however she received third place when Dakota choice to take Courtney to the final instead of her. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Total Drama Underdogs Appearances Status Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hosts Category:TDAS Cast Category:Content Category:First Out Category:TDSS Cast Category:TDI Cast Category:TDA Cast Category:TDWT Cast Category:Team Unbeatable Warriors Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Killer Grips